


check yes, jacqueline

by aphantasiac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Lesbian AU, Songfic, check yes juliet by we the kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphantasiac/pseuds/aphantasiac
Summary: More pebbles bounce off the window and hit back to the ground to be collected by Jan and thrown once more. A couple miss the window and hit the wall beside it, and a couple almost hit Jan. Once actually does, hits Jan in the shoulder and stings, but it doesn't stop her from picking it back up and launching it again. It's worth the little bit of pain when her goal is achieved and the curtains are pulled apart, the window slid open."Jan?" Jackie's voice calls down, "What the- what are you doing?"Jan smiles cheekily up at the girl, "Wanted to see you."
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Jan Sport/Jackie Cox
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	check yes, jacqueline

**Author's Note:**

> havin a lil writers block on my other fics but they are in the works!! but i recently found this song deep in my playlists and it's been stuck in my head, so i wrote a fic about it! enjoy!

The clouds in the sky have been gray for days. The showers seem to skip over their town and the roads remain dry, but an endless stream of gray seems to pile up and get darker and darker, shrouding the town in gloomy days that should be bright and sunny. The sky seems to wait for Jan to make her decision to let the rain fall hard onto the concrete. It doesn't stop Jan from venturing from her house, with no umbrella in her hand but a head and heart full of determination.  
  
Her sneakers carry her along the wet sidewalks Jan has memorized. The moon is covered by dark clouds but the light seeps through just enough to light her path. The rain soaks the fabric of her jeans and t-shirt and makes strands of blonde and lavender hair stick to her face and neck but it doesn't bother her because she knows what she wants.  
  
Jan has known what she wants for months now. She wants Jackie.   
  
-*-  
  
_Jan's sitting in her algebra class, chatting away and not focusing on the project they've just been given. The door opens, and she almost doesn't notice it until the whole class turns to look in her direction. She realizes they're not looking at her, but at the unfamiliar girl walking in behind her, escorted by an administrator that leaves shortly after. Jan's attention is immediately stolen by short brown curls and red glossy lips, so much so that Gigi has to repeat her comment about disgusting lunch pizza three times before it reaches Jan's ears.  
  
"Everyone, this is Jacqueline. She just moved here from Canada!"   
  
Ms. Brita stands in front of the class with the brunette new girl beside her and Jan gets a full view of the long red skirt and loose white t-shirt tucked in that the girl wears. The clothes make her stick out like a sore thumb in the class; they clearly didn't tell her that this academy has a uniform dress code. Long plaid pants or plaid skirts that fall just above the knee, in any color, and neatly tucked in white button ups, short or long sleeved optional. Jacqueline seems to notice that she missed the memo, as she awkwardly smiles and waves to the class.  
  
"You can sit back there, next to Janel." Ms. Brita points back to Jan, or more specifically to the empty seat on the other side of her. "Jan, raise your hand."  
  
It takes more than a moment for Jan to realize the teacher is pointing to her, and she raises her hand for only a couple of seconds. Dark brown eyes shift to meet Jan's deep blue ones and the girl nods and makes her way over to the group of desks pushed together. Jan picks her bag up and off of the chair next to her, and Jacqueline slides in to replace it.   
  
"Hey, i'm Jackie."   
  
If Jan wasn't paying attention before, she has now completely forgotten the conversation she was having with Gigi before this girl walked in.  
  
"Jan. Welcome to Ru Charles Academy."  
  
She extends a hand out to the brunette, and watches the anxiety melt from the girl's face as she takes Jan's hand and gives it a gentle shake._  
  
-*-  
  
It's a ten minuet walk and the rain doesn't let up, only gets harder with every step that Jan takes. Dirt and grass clippings wash off the sidewalk in front of her like a path being cleared for her. Her once dirty white sneakers that she repeatedly has forgotten to clean become a little brighter with the onslaught of rain that washes the dirt off.   
  
Jan has to bow her head down just a bit to keep the ran drops out of her eyes but she doesn't need to see where she's going, she's walked this route many times before.  
  
Her eyes only raise from the gray concrete when she knows she's reached her destination. She stands in front of a house that only varies slightly from the others around it. All the lights seem to be off, everyone inside fast asleep. It's to be expected, it was midnight when Jan slipped past her own sleeping parents and left her house. The neatly trimmed grass crunches below her sneakers, barely audible against the pounding water drops, as Jan makes her way to the side of the house. The windows there are mostly dark too, except for one, that has a dim pink glow through the drawn curtains.  
  
It's too high for Jan to reach, the window located on the second story of the house. She looks around for something to climb on, some way to get up there. There's nothing in sight, but there is plenty of rocks sprawled around the edge of the house. Next best thing.  
  
Jan picks up a small one, then looks back up at the window. Her hand winds back, and with little effort, the rock flies towards the window and bounces off with a thud.  
  
-*-  
  
_The smell of mango shampoo fills Jan's nose, the feeling of soft hair between her fingers and hands on her hips and soft skin under her lips. It's intoxicating, overwhelming.  
  
"Jan, we shouldn't." Jackie mumbles with little conviction. "Not here."  
  
The blonde's lips travel up the warm skin of Jackie's neck, back up to her lips that taste like strawberry lip smackers and feel like heaven. The brunette is pinned by Jan's body against the colorful comforter of her bed. Jan's button up has been removed, leaving her in her lilac sport bra and violet plaid skirt, but Jackie is still fully clothed in her school uniform. Jan has her leg pressed between Jackie's thighs and, despite her halfhearted protests, Jackie grinds down against it.  
  
Jan pulls away from Jackie's lips, runs her thumb against the soft skin of the brunette's cheek.   
  
"We'll be fine." Jan smiles, "You said your parents wont come home for two more hours."  
  
Jackie still looks skeptical, but she nods and leans up into Jan's kiss again. Usually they'd do this at Jan's place, or in her car, or sometimes at the bleachers when Jan's soccer practice ends and everyone clears the area. Today they changed it up, Jackie inviting Jan over while her parents are out for dinner. A "movie date" Jackie had proposed, but they hadn't even chosen a movie before Jan ended up on top of her.  
  
Jan's hands leave the softness of Jackie's hair, drift slowly over the swell of her breasts and over the white fabric. Her fingers hook under the waistband of Jackie's skirt, and the girl under her whines high in her throat, trying to spur Jan to remove it faster.  
  
And then the door opens.   
  
Jackie's hands push Jan off of her a little too hard, and Jan falls to the floor with a loud thud. The blonde barely gets back on her feet before there's screaming filling her ears, disrupting the almost-silence they were just bathed in. The yelling isn't coming from Jackie though, the brunette is just sitting up and looking mortified on her bed. It's from her mother, who stands in the doorway, spewing out a stream of words that Jan realizes is directed at her, not Jackie.  
  
"Get out! Get out of my house!"   
  
It's all Jan can make out while she's grabbing her shirt and bag and running past the enraged woman._  
  
-*-  
  
More pebbles bounce off the window and fall back to the ground to be collected by Jan and thrown once more. A couple miss the window and hit the wall beside it, and a couple almost hit Jan. Once actually does, nails Jan in the shoulder and stings, but it doesn't stop her from picking it back up and launching it again. It's worth the little bit of pain when her goal is achieved and the curtains are pulled apart, the window slid open.  
  
"Jan?" Jackie's voice calls down, quiet as to not wake her parents. "What the- what are you doing?"  
  
Jan smiles cheekily up at the girl, who recoils a bit when a couple raindrops hit her face. She wipes the wet locks of hair that have fallen onto her face out of the way, and her hands drop the remaining pebbles that are now useless to her.   
  
"Wanted to see you."  
  
"It's fucking pouring out here! And its-" Jackie peers in her room, likely at the digital clock Jan knows is sitting on her bedside table. "It's midnight!"  
  
Jan can tell Jackie was trying to sleep. She's wearing a large t-shirt and her face has been wiped clean of makeup. Her hair is messy and her voice hints at exhaustion, but Jan can't help but think she's beautiful even now. Jan continues to stare up at her, even as rain water streams down her face and blurs her vision a couple of times.   
  
"Come out here." Jan calls back.  
  
"It's pouring right now. Go home Jan."  
  
Jan is nothing if not stubborn. "Just for a moment."  
  
"If my parents catch you, we'll both be dead!" Jackie tries to reason.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Jackie falls silent, biting her bottom lip. Jan can see even through the thick rain the contemplation on her face. She wants to, but she's scared. Jan hopes she will, hopes that she wont close the window and ignore her attempts, hopes that her ruined makeup and soaking clothes weren't for nothing. She just wants to see Jackie again, be face to face with her and remind her that they love each other. That no matter what her parents say, or what anyone says for that matter, that they are meant to be together.  
  
"Give me a couple of minuets." Jackie finally says, closing her window and leaving Jan smiling wide.  
  
-*-  
  
_"Jackie, please. Talk to me."  
  
Jan feels like a lost puppy, chasing Jackie down the hall. The brunette refuses to stop, to turn around and look at her, to even speak to her. Jan's heart is breaking with every step Jackie takes to try to get away from her, but she's persistent. She weaves through the other kids that are trying to get to their classes just as Jackie is. Jan could care less about arriving late, or about the weird looks she receives. She just wants Jackie to talk to her.  
  
Jackie finally stops, outside of her classroom, when the halls have cleared mostly. She turns to face Jan, who almost runs into her at the abrupt pause.  
  
"Stop, Jan. Just stop." It's sounds more like a plea than a demand from Jackie.  
  
"Don't shut me out, Jackie, please don't."  
  
Jan can see how hard Jackie's trying not to cry. She takes a deep breath in, flicks her eyes up to the ceiling to try to keep them dry. Jan doesn't have as much self control, her eyes have already grown wet and tears have already started to escape down her cheeks. Maybe she's the one pleading, begging Jackie not to leave her just because her mother can't come to terms with having a lesbian daughter.  
  
"We can't be together Jan. We just can't, okay? Are you hearing me? It's not meant to be, it's just not!"  
  
Jan doesn't get to reply, because Jackie spins around and retreats into the classroom. The bell rings, it's distant in Jan's ears. All that's left is Jackie's voice echoing in her head._  
  
-*-  
  
The front door opens, and Jan comes back around to the front of the house. Jackie's standing there, shielded by the overhang of her porch, with her arms crossed to protect her arms from the chilly breeze that carries some rain drops on her anyways. Her eyes follow Jan as she walks around and through the grass, approaches her and is relieved from the water drenching her when she steps under the cover.   
  
"Jan, what are you doing?" Jackie sighs.  
  
Jan reaches out, taking Jackie's dry hands in her wet ones and gripping tightly.   
  
"Let's leave."  
  
The proposal clearly takes Jackie off guard. Her eyebrows furrow together, and her mouth opens to say words that don't come out. Jan's certain though. It's the only solution she could find, because she refuses to give up on them. She's been planning this for days, running away from the tiny town. Her gas tank is filled up, and she has money stored away for emergencies like this. It'll be enough to get them out of town and they'll decide what to do then. She has a friend a couple towns over that she's sure will offer them a place to stay while they figure the rest out. All she needs is Jackie to agree to come with her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jan grips her hands harder, weaves their fingers together. "Lets run away from here. We can go wherever we want, where no one can tear us apart. I have a car and money and I love you."  
  
"What?" Jackie repeats, eyes blown wide now in a different kind of shock.  
  
"I love you, Jackie. I fucking love you."   
  
Water still drips down Jan's face and is mimicked by tears that escape from Jackie's eyes. A few moments feel like forever until Jackie eventually nods. Slow at first, and then quicker and she chuckles. Her arms wrap around Jan's waist, Jan's hands on either side of her face, and their lips press together to solidify the agreement. Jackie's shirt is quickly soaked by Jan's wet clothing but she only pulls Jan closer to her.   
  
"I love you too, Jan."


End file.
